Bring Them Home
by JackieStarSister
Summary: It's hard not to worry when someone you love is in danger. Korra, Tenzin, Lin, and Mako know this from experience, and they aren't afraid to risk their own lives to save others'. Canon compliant, songfic to "Bring Him Home" from Les Misérables. *Image from AvatarSpirit website*


**Author's Note:** I wrote this after watching Episode 9: "Out of the Past." This is my first songfic for _The Legend of Korra_, and my first real "Makorra" work. (My "Mutual Support" oneshots have all been pretty mutual as far as shipping.) This, too, is canon compliant, just kind of exploring how certain characters felt at different times. It turned out much longer than I'd intended for such a short song.

**Song:** "Bring Him Home" from _Les Misérables_ by Alain Boublil and Claude-Michel Schonberg. (Someone who's good with videos should make a _Legend of Korra_ video for this song. Unfortunately that's not me.)

* * *

_God on high_

_Hear my prayer_

_In my need_

_You have always been there_

Mako hadn't come to Air Temple Island to ask for help. He even tried to decline from help from Korra (in spite of what her helpfulness had done for them in the Pro-Bending Arena). She was gentler now, but just as insistent as before.

Korra had two reasons for offering to help in the search, named Mako and Bolin.

Bolin had been her first real friend. "Making friends" was a new concept to Korra; all the people she knew, she had met because of her role as the Avatar. But with Bolin, happenstance and compatible personalities had brought them together. It was because of him that she had become a Pro-Bender, helping her find a niche in Republic City.

She also wanted to be closer to Mako. She had already proved herself as a bender and a teammate; but she hadn't proven herself as a friend. And she wanted to be friends with Mako as well as Bolin.

Mako half expected her to eventually say that she had to return to the Air Temple. But Korra wouldn't leave him until they made sure Bolin was safely home. Even when the search turned dangerous, with kidnappers and chi-blockers, Korra was just as determined as ever, and now she was sympathetic too.

"Mako. We are going to save your brother. I promise."

With Bolin missing and in danger, Korra was the only friend and ally he had. Mako had no choice but to trust her.

_He is young_

_He's afraid_

_Let him rest_

_Heaven blessed._

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home._

"I'm going after Amon!"

The boys knew better than to try to stop her. Trying to stop Korra would be like trying to block out the sun (an astronomically rare possibility). All Mako said was, "Be careful!"

They watched as Korra jumped into the water, and then bended it into a cyclone that rose up high above them. Bolin whistled, both of them marveling at her bending prowess. But then, it looked like Korra was out of water and about to fall.

They both felt relieved and triumphant when Lin Beifong swooped in and gave Korra a boost. "Least she's not alone," Mako said, watching as the two disappeared through the hole in the rooftop.

They took the elevator up to the bleachers, where Tenzin was trying to calm the frightened crowd. He had only paused long enough to watch the two women go up the fight the Equalists. _Let them be all right_. He wasn't sure who he was praying to; but then he thought of his father, the man who had protected Tenzin for most of his life and was supposed to help Korra throughout her life.

Asami found Mako and threw her arms around him. "Mako! Are you all right? I was so scared for you, when they showed up …"

"I'm fine," Mako said, with a reassuring smile.

Asami's father called over to her. "I have to go," she said apologetically. "I'll come by to see you tomorrow." None of them knew what was going to happen now, and she wanted to make sure that they were all right.

"Thanks." They smiled at each other, and then Asami wove her way back to her father.

There was a sound of glass breaking again; they looked up and saw something, or someone, falling from the ceiling.

"Is that Korra?" Bolin exclaimed in a panic. Mako stared, watching her fall – until Lin saved her again. In another surprising display of teamwork, the two landed at the bottom of the stands.

Mako rushed up and hugged her. Korra looked surprised but pleased. "I'm so glad you're okay!" he said.

"Me too!" Bolin proclaimed, hugging both of them. They had lost the match, and the battle, but they had come out all right, and they were glad to still have each other.

_He's like the son I might have known_

_If God had granted me a son._

_The summers die_

_One by one_

_How soon they fly_

_On and on_

_And I am old_

_And will be gone._

For Asami and the boys, the worst thing about being arrested was not going to prison, but leaving Korra behind. They had promised that they would have her back, that they'd give her support. And they weren't able to do that.

"I'll call Tenzin!" Korra shouted, the last words they heard her speak for some time. "He can get you out!" She hoped she would be able to bring them home, and free the innocent non-benders too.

Mako's last glimpse of Korra was when their eyes met, as he sat in the police truck. She thought he looked sad. He thought she looked distraught. Then the door closed, and they were gone.

Korra's friends were just as worried about her as she was about them. She always acted impulsively, and she'd be even more eager to act when her friends' safety was concerned. She was sure to get herself into some kind of trouble, probably on their account. Who would help her then?

_Bring him peace_

_Bring him joy_

_He is young_

_He is only a boy_

One thing – probably the only thing – that Lin Beifong had in common with Avatar Korra was a sense of responsibility. Lin had no family, but she had love and pride in Republic City. They both made it their mission to help the city and its people.

They were also familiar with the sense of failure. Lin had guaranteed the safety of the spectators and athletes at the tournament; but she wasn't able to stop Amon from taking the White Falls Wolfbats' bending. And then, she wasn't able to save her metalbending officers when they raided the Sato mansion.

When she heard on the radio that Korra had been captured, Lin saw that as her chance to make up for her mistakes and maybe set things right, or as right as they could be at that point.

Lin could have searched for Korra on her own, or accompanied only by Tenzin. But she chose to enlist Korra's trio of friends.

She had a few reasons. For one thing, they deserved to know what had happened to Korra, and she knew that once they found out they wouldn't stand being left behind.

For another, Lin hadn't forgotten that the three of them had saved Korra, Tenzin, and herself. And they had their own experiences to call upon, such as Bolin recalling his abduction.

As the teenagers headed out, Lin confided to Tenzin that she had another reason for initiating a search. "Wherever Amon is keeping Korra, I bet that's where my officers are."

Tenzin looked at her with an expression that told her he understood what she was feeling. She supposed that he was feeling some guilt for not stopping Korra from leaving Air Temple Island the night before. Tenzin was the Avatar's guardian; Korra was his charge, his responsibility. If anything happened to her, it would be his fault.

"Let's bring them all home, Lin."

_You can take_

_You can give_

_Let him be_

_Let him live_

Searching for Korra reminded Mako of the time Bolin had been captured by Equalists. They even had to take the same route that the chi-blockers had taken.

But that rescue had been different. They hadn't known who or what they were really up against. Now, they knew how dangerous Amon and his followers were, and that made it even more worrying.

Then, Mako had felt worried and frustrated; but he'd felt fairly confident, with Korra by his side and Naga providing much-needed transportation. Now, he felt more on edge, almost desperate. What if Amon had already taken away Korra's bending? What if the Equalists did something worse to her?

Mako had said that Bolin was the only family that he had left. But not anymore. Bolin was no longer the only person it would hurt Mako to lose. Korra and Asami had transcended friendship with the boys; they lived together, fought alongside each other, and made sure that everyone made it out all right.

Throughout the search, Mako had been sustained by the idea that their tracking was bringing them closer to Korra. But it turned out that they had been following the wrong trail the whole time. Though they did find Lin's officers (no longer capable of metalbending, but alive nonetheless), they were no closer to finding Korra than they had been when they set out. All they had done was rule out one suspect, Amon, and pinpoint another, Tarrlok. They had lost so much time. Would they even find her, before it was too late?

By the end of the long day, hopelessness fell like the night over the city; but Mako refused to let it overcome him. The five allies flew on Oogi, searching the city for any sign of Tarrlok or Korra.

Maybe destiny had decided to cut them a break, by letting the two groups find each other. Mako heard a sound he'd been listening for all day: Naga's howl, strong but mournful. They found Korra, battered and bruised, but alive and still able to bend.

"Korra! Thank goodness," Tenzin sighed. _Thank you for letting her be all right_. He wouldn't find out until later how much his father had helped the young Avatar.

They hadn't rescued her, but she had fared well enough on her own. Still, Mako was indescribably relieved when they found her. He shook off Lin's questions, knowing that now there would be plenty of time for them to be answered. Time to heal, time to rest, time to be together.

"He's right," Tenzin said quietly to Lin, watching the boy carry Korra in his arms. "She's been through a lot. Let her rest."

Mako had carried Korra before, when she was knocked unconscious at the Sato mansion; but now was different. He was gentle, comforting. Then, he had been mainly concerned with getting them both out alive. Now, the danger had passed (for the moment), and all that mattered was making sure she was well.

"I was so worried," he said. She had never heard him sound so tender before. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Korra smiled at him. "I'm glad you're here." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. As tired as she was, she enjoyed the moment for what it was.

Mako held her a little tighter in her arms. He was used to being the strong one. He had done it for Bolin as his caretaker, and for Asami when she had to deal with the discovery of her father's Equalist affiliation. Korra had even said, "She's going to need you, Mako."

But Korra needed him, too. And he would be strong for her.

Mako laid her down in Oogi's saddle, and kneeled next to her. "You're safe now," he said. It was a reassurance, and a promise, to both of them. Korra believed it, hearing it from Mako. Naga had brought her home, and her friends – her family – were there to watch over her. With that knowledge, Korra closed her eyes, finally giving herself up to sleep.

_If I die_

_Let me die_

_Let him live_

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home._


End file.
